


The 3 AM Negotiation

by byeolbit



Series: an inconvenient haunting [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, Paranormal, this is comedy not horror, warning for ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: In which Hongbin is 5232e-1 per cent done with their paranormal guest and the fearless maknae negotiates a truce.





	The 3 AM Negotiation

 

The day begins with an emergency meeting. Hongbin hauls everyone into the living room. This cannot go on any longer. He’s had enough. The resident ghost has crossed a line when he/she/they decided to cause a power outage  _right in the middle_  of his  _very important_  game with Gongchan.

“It is three am. Must we really do this right now?” Taekwoon asks. He stares at Wonshik who is sleeping on his shoulder. There might be a little drool and a lot of snoring involved. Taekwoon is too irritated to care.

Butt begins to bark at invisible space. The temperature of the room drops and the lights dim. Hongbin’s brow creases while Wonshik immediately bolts up and grabs Butt. The group is at the edge of their seats but Hongbin is too frustrated to be scared. This is Overwatch, we’re talking about here. The game is sacred.

“Are you sure you really want to pick a fight with our ghost friend here?”Hakyeon asks. “We’ve just started to get along!”

“I wouldn’t call messing up my game on purpose as ‘getting along’ hyung” Hongbin complains.

“So we are here to negotiate truce?” Jaehwan asks. He still doesn’t like the ghost, no thank you very much. It’s bad enough that he accidentally runs into them from time to time (quite literally, he does get chills) but to willingly have to sit through the meeting needs courage that he is too sleepy to work up.

“We are here to tell the ghost to stop. It was cute when they were trying to rattle windows and drop candles but a power outage altogether is not fair!” Hongbin protests. 

“Hey! I worked hard on those candles!” Hakyeon exclaims. The lights flicker in response and he immediately shrinks into Sanghyuk’s lap. Hongbin’s arms remain crossed. So the window opens and the wind blows in, causing the paper fan props lying on the table to fall. butt barks again, but Wonshik soothes him hesitantly.

“I am not leaving till the ghost promises not to interfere” Hongbin says crossly. The cabinet in the kitchen opens and the salt is spilled on the floor.

“Honestly, really I don’t even see why the ghost is so interested in Hongbin hyung” Sanghyuk says, muffling a sleepy yawn. “Is it because he is so attractive? Do you have a crush?” 

Hongbin snorts while the closet door swings forcefully. 

“I don’t believe you. If it is not a crush then why would you trouble him?” Sanghyuk asks out loud.

“Is the maknae really teasing the haunting spirit” Wonshik asks, not believing if he is sleeping or not. Butt is watching curiously as he chews on Wonshik’s shirt. 

“Is it because he said you aren’t scary? Hongbin hyung was playing Overwatch then. Even the apocalypse can’t distract him in that state of mind” Sanghyuk says. One of the paper fans is kicked further, almost petulantly.

“Besides, you aren’t that scary” Sanghyuk says, standing up and yawning. He stretches and looks at the other members before shaking his head and going back to his room. The window in Wonshik and Sanghyuk’s room rattles and Butt jumps from Wonshik’s arms and runs to the room, barking incessantly.

“Can I sleep in your room tonight?” Wonshik asks Jaehwan instantly.  

“Just promise not to piss off the ghost like Sanghyuk did” Jaehwan says solemnly.

“Does this mean I can go back to playing now?” Hongbin asks. 

“I’d like to go back to sleep too” Taekwoon admits grumpily.

“If you are brave enough to, then sure go ahead” Hakyeon says, sass covering up the fear that isn’t quite gone yet.

The four members disperse slowly, watching their backs while Hongbin marches back to his room to set up the game again. He is going to save maniacally from now on. Paranormal be damned.

 


End file.
